


The Way You Laugh

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Series: ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Espejo de Oesed, In which Merlin created the Mirror of Erised, M/M, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: "Dime qué es lo que tu corazón más desea."Merlín recuerda la mirada de Arthur al escuchar las palabras de Morgause, el dolor en sus ojos. Merlín recuerda la compulsión por mirar la primera vez que escuchó al cristal de Neahtid llamándolo."Si tuvieras la misma oportunidad, ¿no desearías ver a tu padre?"Y Merlín sabe que está mal, pero al menos recuerda."¡Estaba comenzando a olvidar su sonrisa, Albus! ¡Su sonrisa!"O, la historia de cómo llegó a ser el Espejo de Oesed.





	The Way You Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este [post](http://coulbymcgrath.tumblr.com/post/43843797740/merlin-crossover-au-in-which-merlin-created-the).

_Why are you so far from me?_  
_In my arms is where you are to be_

 _I missed you_  
_But I haven't met you_  
_Oh but I want to_  
_How I do_

_The way your hand feels round my waist  
The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste_

**The Civil Wars - To Whom It May Concern**

* * *

El castillo era frío.

Lo había sido por años, desde que las generaciones habían comenzado a morir unas tras otras, como todos los demás. Cuando Merlín recorría los pasillos, no podía escuchar la risa de los estudiantes ni el eco de sus pasos corriendo hacia clases. Cuando Merlín recorría el castillo, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de una sonrisa desvaneciéndose, los murmullos de los cuadros callándose a su paso.

Cuando Merlín caminaba entre sus pasillos, no había nadie ahí.

Tal vez sería diferente si visitara el lugar a la luz del día. Tal vez se sentiría diferente si pudiera ver a los alumnos mantener con vida el legado que sus amigos habían levantado.

Tal vez sería suficiente.

O tal vez no.

Y ese  _tal vez_  era lo que más pesaba.

Así que Merlín sólo visitaba el castillo cuando era oscuro, cuando estaba seguro de que todos dormían y nadie lo vería llegar. Todavía podía sentir la magia de sus amigos resonando entre las piedras, moviendo las escaleras a través de los años y guardando secretos que hace mucho tiempo debieron haberse desvanecido. (Merlín suspiró. Aún dolía recordar el odio en los ojos de su amigo, la traición al no ser comprendido.)

La habitación a la que se dirigía era una que sólo aparecía cuando no sabías a dónde ir, como muchas otras en el Castillo. Helga había creado la Sala de Menesteres, Salazar su oscuro calabozo y Merlín un Salón Desvanesciente que sólo aparecía para aquellos que necesitaban un lugar donde pasar la noche fuera del hogar. Al contrario que los Armarios Evanescentes de Rowena, su salón no une nada— aísla a su usuario hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Rowena le advirtió lo peligrosos que eran, pero Merlín no quiso escuchar.

Ahora, Merlín se alegra de no haber escuchado, pues años después de las muertes de sus amigos, Merlín volvió a cometer otro error.

En los bosques de Gales todavía existe una cueva. Esa cueva se hundió por la voluntad de Merlín, cerca del aniversario de la muerte de Arthur, hace unos novecientos años. Supuestamente, era para enterrar con ella la tentación de seguir mirando en el futuro algo que no parecía estar cerca de suceder, pero Merlín no pudo irse sin algo. Fue la misma clase de impulso que obligó a Merlín a mirar por primera vez en el futuro, aquella noche cuidando del Cristal de Neahtid frente al fuego. Fue la misma desesperación que sintió Arthur al aceptar los términos de Morgause.

Merlín se quedó con uno de los cristales de la cueva para sí mismo.

No lo usó por años, ni siquiera sabía muy bien en su momento para qué lo quería, pues finalmente había aprendido a resistir su magia, pero lo llevó consigo a todas partes en un pequeño cofre marcado con sigilos poderosos sobre su superficie. Entre sus ropas, debajo de las maderas de su cuarto, enterrado en las paredes de su habitación del momento, el cofre siempre estuvo cerca de él, pero fuera de vista.

Tal vez otro siglo pasó, Merlín no estaba seguro.

Salazar fue el primero en morir, luego Godric, Helga y al final Rowena.

Rowena fue la única en saber del Salón Desvanesciente.

—Merlín —le dijo—, esta compulsión tuya por crear un escape tras otro no es sana, a veces sólo tienes que dejar ir.

Merlín le dijo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Sé que tienes secretos —Merlín quiso negarlo, pero Rowena lo calló con un gesto de la mano—, todos aquí teníamos secretos, no te estoy reclamando eso. Estoy hablando de que incluso aunque nosotros sabíamos quién eras, lo que eres, aún así sentiste la necesidad de aparentar frente a nosotros. Te pedimos fundar la escuela con nosotros y al abrirla, en lugar de tomar un puesto como profesor o al menos crear tu propia Casa, decidiste hacerte pasar por estudiante, incluso cuando no teníamos nada para enseñarte.

_"Rowena-"_

« Y luego desapareciste —continuó la mujer desde su cama, sin siquiera mirarlo—, con la excusa de que debías seguir buscando nuevos estudiantes y asegurarte de que todos hubieran recibido sus cartas. No podías soportar quedarte aquí, creo que ni siquiera podías soportar mirar al castillo. »

Merlín no pudo hablar, sólo se quedó mirando las manos arrugados de su forma como Dragoon, el disfraz que todavía adoptaba de vez en cuando. Esta vez, casi 80 años habían pasado desde la última vez que se había deshecho de él, al despedirse de sus amigos para recorrer toda Bretaña, buscando niños con magia viviendo en familias  _muggles_ , como habían comenzado a llamar a la gente sin magia mientras él no miraba, o simplemente familias con una larga tradición mágica que todavía no sabían si debían confiar en ese supuesto colegio.

Se quedaron en silencio largos momentos.

—Merlín... no me queda mucho tiempo.

Merlín lo sabía. Aún así, las palabras le hicieron sentir como un niño de nuevo. Solo.

Rowena murió un par de años después e incluso así fue muy pronto.

Merlín siguió viajando.

No fue instantáneo, ese error, Merlín todavía tenía una espera que realizar y un mundo que descubrir para poder  _contarle_. A veces se quedaba dormido a los pies de un árbol y al despertar, simplemente  _sabía_  que habían pasado años. Merlín caminó miles de kilómetros antes de que fuera necesario y conoció a mucha gente gracias a ello. Ancianas que le abrían la puerta de su casa cuando lucía como el mismo chico que llegó por primera vez a Camelot, niños que escuchaban con estrellas en los ojos cuando como anciano se sentaba en medio de la plaza a contarles historias de grifos y caballeros, madres y padres que reían con él al escuchar sus aventuras con Will cuando eran niños.

Mucha, mucha gente.

Jamás volvió a quedarse más de un par de meses entre la gente. A veces, cuando se asentaba en un lugar sin hablar con nadie, podía hacerlo.

Pero no si alguien le sonreía. No si comenzaba a esperar los saludos por la calle.

Merlín no podía con eso.

Fue en uno de esos pueblos donde había hecho el esfuerzo de pasar desapercibido que se despertó con la terrorífica certeza de una cosa: estaba comenzando a olvidar.

_"Merlín, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?",_  recordaba cómo le había preguntado.

_"¿Hm? Limpiando",_  le había respondido, ciertamente de manera distraída.

_"¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué tienes la escoba al revés, Merlín?"_

Y Merlín recordaba, estaba seguro de recordar haber mirado hacia arriba con sorpresa, viendo las cerdas en el aire y notando como habían dejado caer polvo sobre todo su cabello. Merlín recordaba todo eso, pero no recordaba la expresión de Arthur durante todo ese intercambio.

Por supuesto que debió estar molesto. Debió de haber sonreído mientras se burlaba de él y le mandaba concentrarse mejor en sus tareas. El concepto de todo eso estaba ahí junto con los sentimientos, pero no la verdadera imagen.

Merlín creyó estar gritando, excepto que sentía que no podía respirar.

Merlín no supo cuando se levantó de la cama o si simplemente invocó el cristal hasta sus manos desde su escondite, pero de repente lo estaba desenvolviendo desde su tela mientras murmuraba el encantamiento para activarlo. Merlín necesitaba saber, necesitaba verlo.

No vio nada.

Era la misma imagen que lo había recibido cada vez que visitaba la Cueva de Cristal en busca de respuestas: brumas y humo gris. Un futuro incierto.

Esta vez, Merlín sí gritó y destruyó la habitación donde se estaba quedando.

* * *

—Merlín, ¿otra vez aquí?

Merlín sujetó con más fuerza su bastón, intentando contener la frustración a raya. Albus era un mago lo bastante poderoso para irrumpir en su Salón sin ser detectado, como tantas otras veces lo había probado. Eso no significaba que debiera hacerlo cada vez que Merlín decidía visitar el castillo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Albus.

—Merlín, este espejo tuyo-

—¡BASTA! —explotó con una onda de magia pura, lanzada desde la base de su cayado al golpear contra el suelo. Merlín estaba temblando con la cabeza baja, incapaz de girarse para mirar hacia Albus.— Sólo- basta, no necesito escucharlo.

_De nuevo_ , pensó amargamente.

No hubo respuesta, pero escuchó el susurro de las ropas de Albus mientras se acercaba para detenerse a un costado suyo, ambos mirando al espejo en medio de la habitación. Merlín lo había traído hace al menos un par de décadas, tal vez, cuando Albus era todavía un profesor en lugar del Director del Colegio. Lo había hecho en un momento de claridad, cuando había entendido el peligro que representaba la existencia del espejo y lo que le hacía a aquellos que se acercaban demasiado. Todavía guardaba la misma magia antigua del cristal que había sido usado para su superficie, incluso si su propósito ahora era distinto que el de ver el futuro.

—Sólo un poco más, Albus. Yo- lo necesito por un poco más.

Eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo luego de crearlo.

Eso era lo que se había repetido cada noche al regresar a su casa y caminaba directamente hacia él, ni siquiera tomándose el tiempo para asentarse en casa tranquilamente.

Eso era lo que le había jurado a Albus después de que lo encontrara en el castillo por quinto año consecutivo.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Merlín?

_¡Es lo que yo quiero saber!_ , gritó dentro de su cabeza. En su lugar, levantó la cabeza para mirar la imagen que todavía se reflejaba en el espejo: un hombre, joven, de piel tostada por el sol y cabellos dorados, ojos azul profundo. Vestía una armadura de metal con una capa roja sobre su espalda y una espada a su costado. Se encontraba sentado de costado y miraba a Merlín con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Merlín admiró la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban con cada nueva carcajada, las arrugass en su rostro y la manera en que a veces se quedaba muy quieto, sólo observando en su dirección. Era en esos momentos que su respiración se calmaba, pero jamás dejaba de sonreír.

Merlín no podía dejar de mirar.

—Estaba olvidando su sonrisa, Albus... —murmuró, alzando una mano para tocar la superficie del cristal, frío, para sisear—  _¡Su sonrisa!_

Albus no dijo nada más, simplemente inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose a dejarlo solo, pero al mismo tiempo dándole un poco de privacidad.

Pasaron largos momentos hasta que al fin Merlín salió de su ensimismamiento. En todo ese tiempo, Albus permaneció haciéndole compañía en silencio. Merlín retrocedió con un suspiro, sabiendo como se aprenden a saber esas cosas, que el amanecer estaba cerca y Merlín tenía que marcharse antes de que el castillo en general comenzara a levantarse.

—¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo, Albus?

El hombre no le respondió por unos momentos. Podría no hacerlo y a Merlín le parecería bien, pero una vez más, Albus Dumbledore le sorprendió con la verdad.

—A mí, sosteniendo un par de calcetines.

Y a Merlín le sorprendió, porque él recordaba a un joven Albus Dumbledore de pie en medio de un cementerio abandonado donde estaba seguro de que nadie más lo molestaría, el día después de Navidad, abriendo un regalo que resultó ser ni más ni menos que una caja en forma de libro donde se encontraban guardados un par de calcetines.  _"Porque estoy seguro que tendrás suficientes libros para este momento"_ , decía la nota.

Merlín jamás había vuelto a ver a Albus sonreír como en ese momento.

—¿Sabes, Albus? —finalmente le dijo Merlín. El director le miró con curiosidad, sorprendido ante la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía el antiguo hechicero— Creo que en otras circunstancias, tú y yo podríamos haber sido amigos.

El director, al escucharlo, también sonrió. Las cosas siempre podían ser distintas de ahora en adelante. 


End file.
